


Foreign Film

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Giles go to the movies for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Film

Title: Foreign Film   
Author: Elisabeth   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Willow and Giles go to the movies for some fun.   
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. 

Rupert and Willow are sitting in the movie theater waiting for the foreign film to start. The theater is new with comfortable high back chairs that recline slightly when you sit in them. Today Willow and Rupert have selected seats in the second to the last row of the theater off to the side - they want their privacy. 

As they wait for the movie to begin Rupert casually runs his fingers along Willow's arm, sending shivers of delight down her spine. Willow drags the arm closest to Rupert up his chest until she can slide it behind his neck and begin a massage. His head lolls forward under her ministrations, but his hand continues its touches. 

The room slowly darkens as the previews begin. Rupert casts a quick look around the theater and mentally sighs a huge sigh of relief - there are only a couple of other people in the theater and they are sitting nowhere near them - perfect. With his free hand Rupert lifts Willow's face to his, capturing her eager lips with his own. Their lips touch softly despite the hunger lurking below the surface. They tease each other, darting a tongue out only to withdraw. They know that they still have several minutes until the real show begins. 

While their mouths have been playing so have their hands. Willow has been trailing her left hand over Rupert's chest. Rupert's hand has released Willow's face and makes a trail down her neck, between her breasts, detouring to caress each one for a proper amount of time, before arriving on her bare thigh. Here he mimics the teasing motion his other hand had begun on her arm. He trails his fingers on the top of her leg from her knee to the hem of her skirt. Slowly his path moves to the inside of her thigh. 

Her hand meanwhile has moved to his lap where she is gently rubbing his growing erection through his slacks. Willow mindlessly opens her legs to his questing fingers, silently encouraging him to lengthen the trail. Rupert's hand carefully makes its way under her skirt. He gasps into her mouth when he realizes that she isn't wearing any panties. He runs his fingers through the curls at the apex of her thighs. 

He runs a finger over her sex, barely parting the lips. His finger dips further in, marveling at the moisture there, before moving back up to her clit. As the theater finally fully darkens and the movie begins, Rupert replaces his finger with his thumb before plunging it into her. At the same time he plunges his tongue into her mouth. Willow's hand momentarily clamps down on Rupert's erection as the suddenness of her climax hits her. 

Willow moves her hand back up Rupert's chest so that she can unbutton his shirt. She breaks the kiss for the first time since it started so that her lips can follow her hand. Once the shirt is open she runs her fingers through the light covering of hair over to one of his nipples, gently grazing it with a nail, before doing the same with the other one. Her mouth soon reaches the first nipple where she licks and sucks it to a fine point. As she repeats the process with the other one her hands have been busy undoing Rupert's belt and slacks. She quickly frees his erection and lovingly strokes it. Her lips travel down across his abdomen until she reaches her goal. She licks her lips in the dark before she engulfs him. Rupert bites his lip to keep from screaming out. After all of their teasing he wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. He certainly won't last much longer if she keeps that up. 

Somewhat reluctantly he pulls Willow's head away from his groin. He kisses her for several long moments before reaching for her hips, encouraging her onto his lap. Willow doesn't need any encouragement as she presses his knees together and pulls him further down in his seat. Facing the screen she lowers herself onto him. When he is fully inside her Willow leans back against his solid chest. Rupert slides his hands under her top to caress her braless breasts. They begin to move, barely separating before returning to their original position. Given the limited amount of space available Rupert uses short hard thrusts. He slides one hand down her belly and under the waistband of her skirt so that he may once again rub Willow's clit. 

Willow turns her head so that she has access to Rupert's mouth. She winds one of her hands through his hair as the other clutches the back of the chair. She can feel that she is near to climaxing again, only this time she wants to take Rupert with her. She grinds down hard onto his lap, getting him to penetrate even deeper. She silently screams into his mouth as her body tenses and she goes over the edge. Her orgasm triggers Rupert's and he releases himself deep inside her. 

For a long time they stay as they are, both too exhausted to move. Carefully Willow slips off his lap and returns to her seat. Rupert reaches into his pocket, removing two handkerchiefs, handing one to her. Once their clothing is restored to order Willow leans her head on Rupert's shoulder as he rests his arm around her. His other hand interlaces with hers. He brings their joined hands to his lips. Willow leans up and whispers, "I love you," in his ear. "And I you." Rupert kisses her quickly before she settles back down to watch the rest of the movie. 

  


  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 2003.


End file.
